Dans les plumes
by Niel Elendar
Summary: Série de one shots sur le thème : érotisme et pigeons, en l'honneur de la rule 34. Mauvais goût et crackpairing assumés! Attention : lemon avec des animaux! 1. Sakuya/Okosan Humour, angst, romance...


**Dans les plumes**

 _Série de one shots sur le thème : sexe et pigeons, en l'honneur de la rule 34. Mauvais goût et crackpairing assumés! Attention : **lemon avec des animaux**!_

 _1\. SakuyaxOkosan_

Avertissement : 

**_Contenu pornographique (yaoi) avec des animaux!_**

 _J'ai conçu cette série de oneshots comme un challenge délirant, faire du lemon avec des pigeons. Malgré mon intention clairement second degré je suis partie très sérieusement à partir de là, aussi, contrairement à Hatoful Boyfriend qui n'est pas "vraiment" un jeu de drague mais plutôt une subversion, les chapitres suivant contiennent VRAIMENT des scènes de sexe explicites et ce avec de VRAIS pigeons et non la forme humaine des personnages. (Aucun vrai pigeon n'a été blessé cependant, je vous rassure)._

 _Constatant maintenant l'absence totale de fics en français sur Hatoful, il est un peu regrettable que cet expérience en soit le premier exemple... Je m'excuse par avance pour le caractère douteux de ce qui va suivre (érotisation d'accouplement de pigeons, comment en est on arrivé là...) mais quelque part... il fallait le faire!_

 _Si je comprends que l'érotiser soit pour le moins anormal, je regrette quand même qu'il n'y ait pas plus de fictions impliquant les personnages de Hatoful en tant qu'oiseaux. (Je me réfère ici à ce que j'ai pu lire dans la partie anglaise du site). L'intérêt et l'originalité vient du fait qu'ils soient des pigeons, et les anthropomorphiser les réduit quelque peu à des archétypes dénués de contexte..._

 _Sur le oneshot 1 : il se déroule après la fin du jeu, sans tenir compte de l'épilogue. Spoilers possibles._

 **I. Dans le placard**

"Okosan peut aller plus vite... Il n'est pas au quart de sa puissance..."

"Tais-toi, stupide batard! On va nous entendre..."

Il changea de position, les pattes du sportif s'enfonçant dans son plumage raffiné, souillant le blanc de la poussière rouge du terrain d'entrainement. Les roucoulements du pigeon arriéré lui portaient sur les nerfs, et il se recula davantage dans l'ombre. Ses pattes glissaient sur le métal froid ; le fond du casier l'empêcha de s'abriter davantage et l'aile de son partenaire heurta la paroi dans un fracas qui le fit sursauter. Un rai de lumière se glissait par la porte, découpant d'un liseré jaune le profil effilé, taillé pour la course d'Okosan... Sous lui, la forme recroquevillée tentait de disparaître tant bien que mal, mais le froufrou de plumes l'identifiait sans confusion possible comme le noble Sakuya, s'accouplant honteusement avec un roturier au fond d'un vulgaire placard.

La simple pensée du sacrilège qu'il commettait faisait battre son cœur à cent à l'heure, et le fait qu'on puisse les surprendre - même si à cette heure si l'école était peu fréquentée et ce couloir encore moins - lui donnait des chaleurs, au point qu'il se demanda s'il n'allait pas défaillir. Cela n'avait rien à voir, bien sûr, avec ce corps aux ailes musclées pressé contre le sien. Avec les sensations brûlantes que provoquait l'alignement cloacal. L'appendice de l'animal sauvage en lui, empêchant son propre sexe de sortir, l'écrasant et l'écartelant à la fois. La frustration de ne pouvoir s'ériger comme il l'aurait voulu et de se faire pétrir à l'intérieur de lui-même, martelé sans répit par le mâle primitif, arrachait à la jeune colombe des gémissements plaintifs. Okosan ignorait tout des notions de sensualité héritées des humains. Il suivait son instinct, dans un style brutal et efficace, comme si son partenaire avait été une femelle prête à pondre.

Et cela lui convenait. Il ne souhaitait rien d'autre. Pas de temps mort pour réfléchir, pas de douceur qui aurait donné la moindre ambiguïté à leur rapport. Il voulait extirper de lui-même ces pulsions animales, il voulait subir et ne plus penser à rien, encaisser ce plaisir coupable, cette humiliation.

Les premières fois, l'acte ne durait que quelques secondes, suffisantes dans la nature pour l'échange de fluide nécessaire à la reproduction. Après des explications alambiquées qui lui avaient donné envie de rentrer sous terre, Sakuya avait fait comprendre à l'oiseau qu'il apprécierait un ébat plus prolongé... Depuis, Okosan se faisait un devoir de faire durer ses ruades comme si c'était un challenge sportif, poussant toujours plus fort, plus vite et plus loin le marathon du sexe, laissant un Sakuya pantelant écroulé sur le sol, pattes flageolantes et bec tremblant, croupion endolori et plumes trempées de sueur.

Cela avait commencé par une prise de bec, au sens propre. Ils se chamaillaient régulièrement, Sakuya aimant affirmer sa supériorité et son mépris pour le vulgaire roturier obsédé du pudding qui promenait son insupportable stupidité dans son entourage. Et Okosan n'étant pas du genre à se laisser faire, les choses dérapaient en échauffourée et les plumes volaient en tout sens.

Sakuya perdait toujours leurs confrontations, et pourtant ne pouvait s'empêcher de le provoquer à nouveau, persuadé qu'il avait besoin de rappeler à tous et surtout à lui-même que quoi qu'il arrive, il ne tomberait pas plus bas que ce débile d'Okosan.

Faisant semblant de croire qu'il recherchait la victoire... qu'il défendait son honneur... qu'il se battait pour le triomphe des Lebel...

Avec cette issue si prévisible, de se faire piétiner, déplumé, par l'athlète de l'école sous les rires de camarades trop heureux de voir son arrogance mouchée une fois de plus.

Et dans ces moments, derrière l'outrage et l'indignation se levait une sombre satisfaction, un calme engourdissant, comme si c'était la confirmation qu'il avait toujours attendu. Comme s'il pouvait ainsi prouver au monde quel mensonge était sa vie.

Mais ces sales petits secrets, il les gardait pour lui, et continuait à jouer le seul rôle qu'il connaissait. Sans cette grande perche d'Hiyoko, sans cet enfoiré de Yuuya, qui avait mis son existence en pièces et l'avait abandonné aussitôt.

Personne ne savait. Personne ne devait savoir.

Visiblement, son corps donnait à son insu des signaux contradictoires à Okosan, parce qu'un jour qu'ils étaient seuls l'oiseau primitif s'était mis à gonfler sa gorge et à rouler des mécaniques en lui tournant autour dans une attitude impossible à méprendre, même pour un oiseau raffiné du XXIème siècle tel que Sakuya. Il avait eu le bec béant face à tant d'impudence tandis que la colombe exécutait sa parade avec naturel et force roucoulades, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Lorsqu'il l'avait interrogé sur son comportement, Okosan s'était justifié "Sakuya a plein d'hormones. C'est la saison des amours.", incendiant la peau fine du jeune sous son duvet, un assombrissement notable tout autour du bec. Bien sûr, ils avaient atteint la maturité sexuelle depuis des années, mais Sakuya se considérait bien au dessus de ces considérations physiques, et se réservait pour des fiançailles futures comme héritier des Lebel... L'idée qu'il puisse émettre des particules volatiles de désir à l'attention d'un être si vulgaire le laissait pantois. Il en avait été agacé, outré, et l'avait repoussé maintes fois. Jusqu'au jour où, fatalement, il s'était laissé faire.

C'est ainsi qu'il le concevait. C'était arrivé. Pas malgré lui, non... Okosan savait distinguer un oui d'un non. Mais justement, une part de lui, qu'il ne comprenait pas, n'avait plus su dire non.

Il n'était pas vraiment responsable. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment voulu. Il y avait juste ce léger doute qui obscurcissait ses pensées, "et si"...

Et s'il le laissait le toucher? Et s'il suivait cette pente dangereuse? Et s'il cessait, juste un peu, dans un coin sombre, d'être à la hauteur... Le cou roidi d'arrogance, toujours plus grand, toujours plus haut... Jusqu'à quand? A la hauteur de quoi? Un nom qui n'était qu'un mensonge?

Il ne voulait pas monter plus haut. Il ne voulait plus. Il voulait tomber.

Alors il avait juste hoché la tête. Et depuis, ce spectateur à l'intérieur de lui même observait avec cynisme, pariant sur jusqu'où il irait... Jusqu'où il oserait s'abaisser.

Il n'avait pas encore trouvé la réponse.

Et il couinait et griffait comme le mâle projetait en lui sa semence, lui apportait ce sentiment de délivrance et de honte exquise. Il était souillé, possédé par ce besoin de se soumettre... de tomber plus bas qu'un animal sauvage.

Okosan vint lui picorer le bec en un geste tendre, et il s'ébroua pour le repousser.

"Tu as fais trop de bruit", il siffla méchamment pour cacher son trouble. "Va-t-en avant que quelqu'un n'arrive..."

Il passa l'heure suivante à lisser son plumage, effacer toute trace de leurs ébats violents. De son duvet fin à ses rémiges dentelées, pas une plume n'échappa à sa maniaquerie, et sa tête était vide, entièrement consacrée à la tache.

Lorsqu'il reparut sous les spots du lycée, il était Sakuya Lebel à nouveau, resplendissant de blancheur, se dandinant dans les couloirs avec un port de tête altier qui seyait à son rang. Drapé dans sa fierté exubérante, il ne laisserait passer aucune faiblesse. Il jouerait son rôle, sa façade d'héritier...

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

 _Notes :_

 _-_ Sakuya et Okosan :

 _En écrivant la fic il m'apparaît qu'il y aurait plus à dire sur ces deux là! Si le sujet vous intéresse n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, car j'aurais quelques idées pour décrire une suite à cet épisode, en particulier pour mettre plus en valeur le point de vue d'Okosan et faire évoluer la situation..._

\- Prochain Oneshot :

 _YuuyaxAnghel! Accrochez-vous!_

 _-_ Sur la reproduction et l'anatomie des pigeons :

 _J'ai menti! Les pigeons, contrairement aux canards et à quelques autres espèces d'oiseaux, n'ont pas de pénis et projettent simplement leur semence dans l'orifice de leur partenaire (le fameux baiser cloaqual...3). Ce qui ne dure qu'une seconde ou deux... Pour les besoins du lemon je me suis permis de déformer cette réalité anatomique et de les doter d'une sexualité un brin plus analogue à la notre! Qui sait ce les changements que ce virus a pu provoquer, hein..._

 _-_ Sur les pigeons gays :

 _Ne riez pas, c'est un sujet étonnamment intéressant! J'ai découvert en me documentant pas mal d'infos, je vous les fait partager! L'homosexualité semble assez courante chez les pigeons, et comme ils forment des couples relativement monogames pour élever des bébés, lorsqu'un couple homosexuel est formé il le reste autant qu'un couple hétérosexuel (contrairement à d'autres espèces où on peut considérer que l'homosexualité accidentelle comme les crapauds qui s'accouplent avec à peu près tout...). Les couples de même sexe construisent un nid et il a été montré que, si l'on les dote d'œufs fécondés issus d'un autre couple, ils nourrissent et élèvent les oisillons tout aussi bien qu'un couple hétérosexuel! Intéressant, n'est-ce pas?_  
 _J'ai aussi trouvé mention d'une personne possédant un pigeon qui préférait s'accoupler avec un mâle dans un pigeonnier... Une fois séparé de son partenaire et mis avec d'autres pigeons, il a conservé une préférence pour d'autres pigeons mâles... Cela semble contredire les affirmations qui attribue les unions entre mâles à un manque de femelles._

 _Pour les plus curieux, j'ai trouvé cette vidéo d'accouplement entre deux mâles : watch?v=fV8vwvDosy8_

 _Il est amusant de noter qu'ils s'accouplent deux fois d'affilée, échangeant les rôles d'actif et passif!_


End file.
